disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Dan
Double Dan is a minor character in Disney's 2018 animated feature Ralph Breaks the Internet. He is a slug-centaur (half human, half worm) and the overlord of the Dark Net's apothecary. Background Double Dan is a grotesque creature made of canned meat (specifically spam). He has a conjoined little brother tucked into the folds of his neck dubbed Little Dan, whose unusual appearance startles customers. Double Dan is extremely protective of his little brother, and those who show even the slightest bit of discomfort in the face of Little Dan will often become victim to Double Dan's wrath. Dan resides in the bowels of the Dark Net. He works in a filthy, cluttered lab where he specializes in the creation of evil viruses, code, and malware—an extremely dangerous practice in the Internet. Dan's viruses have the power to do anything from glitching a game, to destroying the entire Internet. Personality Double Dan's most striking trait is his temper. He is confrontational, untrusting, and ruthless. He does show some level of professionalism towards his customers, however. Because of his profession, Double Dan's moral alignment is dubious. He doesn't care if a customer's reason for acquiring a virus is mischievous or malicious. When incorrectly told that Ralph wants to crash Slaughter Race, an unfazed Dan was willing to supply a virus capable of doing so, albeit with the clear stipulation that he requires his clients can handle the malware properly. For all his negative and antagonistic traits, Dan has something of a softer side to his personality. For one, he genuinely cares for Little Dan (who is said to be very self-conscious) and will punish anyone who upsets him. He also treats his viruses like pets, going as far as to give them names. Role in the film Double Dan and his brother Little Dan make a brief appearance in the film when Ralph and Spamley arrive in the darkest part of the Internet world when Ralph talks about viruses. When Ralph and Spamley meet Double Dan, Ralph asks him that he wants to make the game Slaughter Race "boring and slow" in order to get Vanellope out of the game. Dan then gives Ralph an insecurity virus named "Arthur" to Ralph as he brings it to Slaughter Race in order to get Vanellope out of the game, which only causes a disaster across the Internet world (causing Slaughter Race to restart due to Vanellope glitching). He and his brother are never seen again throughout the film, even when the gigantic Ralph virus was dissolved and when the Internet was restored after the Wreck-It Ralph virus incident. Trivia *There was a gag scene boarded that was inspired by Lady and the Tramp, in which Double Dan and Little Dan were eating a virus and accidentally kissed. *Double Dan was co-director Phil Johnston's favorite character to work on in the film, due to being the "grossest character in the history of Disney animation". *Double Dan was initially going to play a larger role; in some books based on the film, he is shown fighting against the Wreck-It Ralph virus alongside Spamley and Gord. *In some early concepts seen below, Double Dan didn't have a conjoint twin brother. Gallery Concept art Double_Dan_concept_art.jpeg Double_Dan_early_design_.jpeg Double_Dan_model_artwork.jpeg Double_Dan_brooding.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet concept 1.jpg DoubleDanModelSheet.jpg DoubleDanCostumes.jpg DoubleDanCostumes2.jpg Miscellaneous WIR2-Ralph meets Double Dan.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 125.png RBTI - Dan handling Arthur.jpg The Art of Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet Figure Set.jpeg WiR2 Power Pac Bandai Figures 2.jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_Mystery_Minis.jpeg WiR2 characters p1.png References de:Double Dan es:Double Dan fi:Tupla-Dan Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Monsters Category:Multi-headed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Hybrids